


Birthday Sex (Trade)

by MintyCho



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Birthday Present, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M, One Night Stand, Restraint, Tentacles, trade thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCho/pseuds/MintyCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a trade with my friend Kaz on tumblr. It's also a birthday present. You're not obligated to read this, this won't have any of the popular/usual pairings.</p><p>Happy Birthday, Kaz! Hopefully this'll make you blush a thousand times more than you did when I sent you the previews! *evil cackling*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex (Trade)

A loud bang spread throughout the brightly decorated apartment. Kaz stood frozen at the front door as confetti fell onto his hair and slided down his face. He glanced around the room taking in the balloons, the stack of brightly colored presents in the corner, the huge cake with his name on it, the familiar, warm cheering faces of the people he cared about so much.

They were all chanting one thing. _Happy Birthday._

Birthday. His birthday. That was today. He had completely forgotten. All that beginner's work in the tattoo studio, practicing how to draw and sleepless nights with an obsene amount of mountain dew and a good book had wiped it out of his memory.

He didn't know where to start thanking them for organizing something like this. So many kind words were piling up in his head, he didn't know which ones to use.

That was when Minty took the chance to run up to him and hug him tightly. He stumbled back a bit before wrapping his arms around her. 

"Happy Birthday, you goof!" She said pulling away from him and smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Minty." He felt himself smile. He hadn't seen her face, or any of their faces for a while. He had missed them. He was sure they had forgotten about him. Yet here they were, energetic and emotional, remembering the day he came into this world that he himself had trouble with.

"C'mon. Everyone wants to suffocate you in their hugs. I'd take my last sweet breaths if I were you." Minty laughs as she leads him into the half-circle of the Guardians.

Once gathered everyone had a huge group hug, then split up around the room so they could congratulate the guy seperately.

Tooth wished him happiness, good fortune and healthy pearly white teeth, Bunnymund gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, congratulating him on living through another tough year and filled him with hope that things would only get better, North gave him another warm bear hug and ruffled his hair, messing up his mohawk before leaning close and whispering that the biggest present was from him and that Kaz had earned it for being on the nice list, Sandy smiled big at him and gave him a thumbs up, Jack brofisted him and congratulated him on getting one year closer to death then cracked more jokes before Minty called all of them over to the table.

There was a lot of food on it, many different kinds. From pizza and fried chicken to sushi and ramen. Bunnymund and Jack brought the champagne, they fought over who's bottle was bigger, more expensive and better looking. Minty made ceasar salad and pancakes with ice cream, Tooth cut up fruits and berries and layed them out presentably on their plates. And North, well, he brought some of the best Russian vodka to celebrate the birthday to its maximum.

Kaz couldn't stop saliva from forming in his mouth at the sight of the table. Everything looked so colorful, so scrumptious, so gorgeously placed. He couldn't wait to consume it.

Everyone sat down at the table.

"Alright, who wants some salad?" Minty announced to everyone holding up the bowl.

Jack snickered and pointed his thumb at Bunny. "The kangaroo looks eager."

"For the last time ice brain, I'm a bunny." Bunnymund's hand was gripping the end of the table, he was staring at the winter spirit's smug face, restraining the urge to choke the  
guy. "The Easter Bunny."

"And people believe in you?" Jack imitaded his accent and laughed.

"Now listen here-"

"Yes, my furry kangaroo companion?"

"I'm not your companion godnabbit I'm-"

"Tiny bunny that loves it when someone scratches behind the ear?"

"You bloody git, you're always so-"

"Handsome? Intimidating? Too good for words?"

Bunny grit his teeth, peering at Jack.

"Guys." 

The duo turned to the girl and looked down. "Sorry, Minty." 

"It's fine." The girl pushed the salad bowl to Aster. "Ceasar?"

His eyes lit up. "Yep. Thanks."

Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled something which made Sandy laugh silently and hand him fried chicken leg.

"Jack, dear. Eat up before there's nothing left." Said Tooth, eyeing the frost spirit with concern before turning to her own plate.

"Just wait until everyone gets drunk." Minty whispered to her, giggling and looking at the boy as he bit off the meat and chewed it. Tooth raised her eyebrow, stealing a glance at her partner, an amused smile made it's way to her face.

Sandy caught Minty's words and rubbed his hands together, grinning mischievously.

-

A few hours, several vodka shots and a giant amount of food indulging later they were even more lively. Empty bottles of champagne, popped balloons, dirty plates and torn up wrapping paper decorated the floor and furniture.

North, beet-red from all the alcohol, was fast asleep on the couch, his full and satisfied belly was creeping out of his shirt. Jack and Bunny, both obviously wasted were dancing around the flat singing songs (horribly). Tooth and Minty seemed to have disappeared, probably to talk in another room. 

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight!~" The frost spirit spat out, hogging an empty champagne bottle as his microphone. 

"Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?" Sang out the Bunny as he chased the boy around the room, trying to grab the bottle. Somewhere along the way they managed to find flower crowns and wear them.

Sandy was laughing silently at the dancing duo. His eyes were dazed from all the vodka shots he drank down with North, trying to see who could drink more.

North won and was proudly catching z's while subconsciously rubbing his happy belly.

Meanwhile Kaz was sitting on the floor, gazing at the gifts in awe. Bunny gave him new oil paint that looked expensive and long-lasting, along with some tattoo scrapbooks. Sandy's gift was predictable, more or less, it was an hourglass of golden sand that would help him with his sleepless nights, Tooth gave him some new paint brushes and dental floss. 

_She must've heard I haven't been flossing lately._ Kaz thought with amusement. _I wonder from who..._ He stole a glance at the room where Tooth and Minty has disappeared to.

Jack's gift was surprisingly sweet. It was a little ice sculpture of him that didn't seem to have a melting temperature. When he poked it it would wave back at him and smile. North took the cake though, he really knew how to please. At first, when Kaz tore away the wrapping paper, he was faced with a box with a door cut-out, but once he opened it a mountain of books, collections of some of his favourite tv shows and brand new games that even haven't come out yet. He gawked, slowly blinking. His brain has stopped working.

He turned back to North, who was sleeping. He wondered just how much the man had to examine and learn about people to be able to give them exactly what they wanted. 

Warm, affectionate tingles bloomed inside his chest. He was touched by all of this. The party, the gifts, the smiles, the laughter, the company. These people cared. Well, they weren't exactly people, but they were more human than some of the humans he's met throughout his life. The feeling eveloped him. He really felt loved.

But...

A sudden icy cold chill rang down his spine. These spirits all had someone to care for. He wasn't the only human they bring presents to, he wasn't the only one who knew about them, who believed in them, who loved them. All of them had filled that void inside their hearts with that love. 

The kind of love and adoration that Kaz wanted.

Kaz stumbled back and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and bringing them close to his chest. Now wasn't the time for this, he told himself. But the feeling only grew. He felt even more disconnected with the world and the people around him. He was alone. He had no one to love like he wanted to and no one to return the love to him.

His shoulders shook. He was relieved the box was so huge that it shielded him from the guardians. Surely if he saw him in this state they'd get worried. They'd start asking him about it and he really didn't feel like explaining what years of lonliness and failed relationships did to a person. Even if he was sure that at least one of them knew what it was like. 

It was his birthday and they went through all this trouble to make him feel less alone, he wasn't going to let all that hard work go to waste.

Kaz stood up and went to his room. He was going to splash some cold water in his face, get it together and be happy with the things he has.

As soon as he opened the door though, a noise made it's way into his ears. It sounded very much like a moan. A soft, female moan.

Kaz quickly covered his eyes with his arm to give the ladies some privacy. 

Minty welped in surprise and jumped off of Tooth, her hands shielding her cherry face. Tooth laughed gently. 

"Looks like we've been found, Minty." She got up from the bed and circled her arms around her lover.

Kaz let his arm drop to his side and averted his eyes. An uncomfortable knot formed in his throat. He wanted that. He wanted to be loved like that.

Minty noticed her friend's sudden change of mood and pulled away from Tooth, whispering something in her ear. The Guardian nodded and pecked her cheek before flying out of the room.

When the door was shut Minty took a step towards Kaz. "There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

Kaz tensed, narrowing his eyes on her. How did she always know? 

"It's nothing. Don't worry." He lied. It wasn't the day to complain about such trivial things.

Minty didn't look convinced. "Honestly, you never did like talking about your problems." She sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. She pat a seat next to her.

He joined her after a brief moment of hesitation and self-debate. 

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded genuinely concerned. 

Kaz sighed and leaned his head into his arms. "I just... I'm feeling a bit down." He mumbled into his arm.

"By down you mean lonely?"

He looked up to meet her friends worried, gloom expression. 

_Again. I swear this girl is psychic._ He thought.

"How could you tell?" Kaz wasn't sure he was surprised or annoyed at his friend's impressive ability to see right through him.

"You've been absentmindedly staring at us all evening," Minty sighed and looked at her hands in her lap. "I've realized that we were all in pairs except for you. North and Sandy with all those vodka shots, Jack and Bunny with all their bickering and me and Tooth swooning over eachother. Anyone would feel like the seventh wheel."

Kaz focused his gaze on the floor, his eyelids heavy. She was dead on, like always. "You always notice the smallest things."

Minty huffed out a laugh, it was short, bitter and hollow. "A gift and a curse, I'm afraid." She placed a hand on her friend's back. "But it can't be just that, can it? Lonliness isn't something trivial. It can eat you up from the inside. Slowly."

He nodded, she had a point. But it wasn't making him feel better, or made the dread ease it's grip on his heart.

Minty wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "You're not alone, Kaz. You never were. You just need to see it. It isn't easy, with all these fears and self-doubts about the future. But I promise you that someday someone will show up unexpectedly and they'll see what a catch you are." She tightened her hug. "Trust me, I didn't believe it when someone told me this, and look at me now."

Kaz laughed softly into her hair. "I still remember you saying that you were doomed to a life of eternal lonliness."

Minty's cheeks lit up in embarrassment at the memory. "Yeah, well... Someone proved me wrong." Her blush exceeded. "And the same will be with you. Just give it time. Enjoy yourself with the things you love. Build yourself while you have the time, so that when the person shows up they'll have a lot of work to do to get to know you and peel back all those layers."

Kaz pulled back and stared at his friend in astonishment. He never thought about it like that before. Surely if you build yourself over time and grow in ways that inspire you to create it'll be fun for other people to get close to you, to learn new things about you, to love you.

"Thanks, Minty." He squeezed her. "For everything."

She chuckled, holding him. "Anytime, dear. Remember you're not alone." 

Pulling away she held up her index finger. "Being alone and being lonely are two completely different things."

Kaz opened his mouth to agree when the door burst open and Jack graciously stomped in. To say that he was dressed peculiar was putting it mildly.

Ripped stockings trailed up his slender legs, he ditched his pants and hoodie to wear a sparkly black skirt, a jeweled tiara was sitting neatly in his hair, he was shirtless and had a hot pink feather boa hanging around his neck. The heels he wore were bright, shiny and blood red.

"Hit it." He sang out and struck a pose.

A noise of someone cursing and repeatedly pushing on something was heard from behind before Single Ladies bursted from the stereo in the other room.

Jack payed no attention to the snickering coming from Minty and Kaz as he leaped forward and began dancing while ocassionally pointing to his ring finger.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who's seeing this." Kaz whispered to Minty inbetween laughs.

His friend snorted. "Oh you are definitely not alone on this."

"Where did he get that get-up?"

"No idea. North, maybe?"

"Probably."

"Is he even wearing underwear?"

Kaz cracked up at that.

"You're not paying attention! This show is for you, damn mohawk!" Jack exclaimed angrily and flipped his boa over his shoulder dramatically.

He bucked his hips to the rhythm and trailed his fingers down his stomach.

"I see you shiver with antici-"

His eyes met theirs and he grinned. "-pation." He arched his neck, doing a pelvic thrust.

The duo roared with amusement. 

"I think you meant to say laughter." Minty pointed out and stood up. She wiped her tear-filled eyes and tried to calm herself down. 

"We really need to get you guys home. It's late." She turned to Kaz. "I'm pretty sure you'd like to sleep now."

Kaz chuckled. "After that? I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep."

Jack swung the boa around and stomped his foot like a child. "But it's only eleven!"

"We humans need more sleep than you guys do."

Jack examined his reflection in the mirror dizzily. "Hmph. I'm fabulous!" He blew a kiss to himself.

"Yes, yes. But we need to get you home. You're drunk." Minty said grabbing his shoulders and forcing him out of the room. 

"Pack it up, guys. Single ladies wagon is hitting the streets!" Jack yelled as they disappeared through the door.

-

Once night fell Kaz couldn't help but feel lonliness creep in him. It spilled from his chest and revolved around him, suffocating him in it's cold, hollow touch. He was alone. All alone. No one loved him or cared for him. Not in the way he wanted to be loved and cared for. The absense of it dug it's claws deeper into his chest, widening the dark hole that formed and made his breathing come out shaky.

He hated feeling like this. It wasn't fair to all that effort his friends went through to cheer him up.

But...

The feeling was strong, it wouldn't listen to reason.

He curled up in his bed, hugging the pillow close to his chest. 

Alone...

We're born alone.

No matter who we love or care for - we're still alone.

We could have millions of lovers, millions of friends, millions of people who care, but in the end - alone.

We're alone. All of us.

"My, my. What dark, terrible fears you have." A voice shot out in the darkness. "This kind of fear is horrible to digest. Not what I prefer at all." 

Kaz shot straight up in his bed and looked around the room frantically. 

"Who's there? Who said that?"

His room remained silent and just when he thought he'd imagined it and was about to lie back down he heard something shift in the shadows.

"You know, as much as I love the fear you feed me, this one is something entirely _new_." The cool voice appeared again. "And by _new_ , I mean _gruesome_ ." It snarked.

Warm shadow tentacles wrapped around his ears, sending shivers down his spine and stomach. A tight knot formed in his gut.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The creature emerged from the shadows, his golden eyes piercing Kaz's green ones.

"Settle down. I mean no harm." It said, drawing closer. The tentacles moved down to his neck and shoulders, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"How can I know you mean no harm? How did you even get in here?" Kaz questioned and jumped farther away from the tall body of darkness. He tried to peel the tentacles off, but his fingers went right through them. 

He heard an exasperated sigh and seconds later was pinned to his bed with the being ontop. 

Kaz squirmed fruitlessly under him. "What are you-"

"Hush. I told you to settle down." It's voice sounded threatening, almost daring him to do otherwise. 

Kaz tried to get his breathing under control, but the creature looked menacing, he couldn't understand what it would want from him. His fear spiked when he felt smooth hands slide under his shirt.

"Hey! Don't touch-ah." He didn't get to finish his sentence because the fingers found their way to his nipple and squeezed it lightly. Warmth spread throuhout his body.

"I have a proposition for you, Kaz." It's voice was tender, way too tender for a dangerous beast.

Kaz met the creature's alarming eyes and swallowed. 

_How does he know my name?_

"What do you have in mind?"

A treacherous grin spread on the being's face. 

"Let's fuck."

The guy stared at him in disbelief. Did he just- 

Barge in and demand a-

"Did you _seriously_ just offer me a one night stand?"

"It's your birthday. You shouldn't be feeling down in the dumps because of your nonexistent love life."

Kaz's body tensed, that last part stung.

The creature, however, ignored his reaction and continued. "How about we help eachother out? I get lonely too."

Those golden eyes bore into Kaz's, awaiting the boy's decision. It didn't look he'd have a lot of time to think it over, not with the creature staring at him so intently and those tentacles playing around on his skin. 

And really, what was there to think about?

Just one night, no explainations or obligations. One simple fuck and then some good night sleep. Kaz never thought about it, but he could really use some good handling. Even if it was just for a night.

The creature must've seen something shift in the boy's eyes, because Kaz quickly found himself flipped over onto his stomach as a firm hand teased the bump in his pants.

"H-Hey!" He stammered against the sheets, his face growing hot. "I didn't give you my answer yet."

"Your eyes said it all." With that his shirt was pulled off and tossed into a dark corner of the room.

"I don't even know your name." Kaz breathed out heavily as the cold air enveloped his flesh.

"Pitch." The voice grunted hotly into his ear.

Then the tentacles climbed onto his face, shielding his eyes. 

"Relax. I'll make this night a memorable one."

Kaz felt those long fingers slide down the sides of his back to his pants and underwear before tugging them both off at once, exposing his ass. The creature threw the remainder of his clothes on the floor and continued to explore the guy's body with his hands.

Every moan and stuttered squeel when poked in a sensitive area Pitch remembered. He hadn't had these type of encounters in such a long time, he was going to make the most of it.

He glided his hands over to the boy's ass, caressing softly before pulling back and spanking hard on one of the cheeks.

Kaz welped at the sudden roughness and threw his head back, looking up to the ceiling. His hands gripped the bedsheets tighter.

A couple more spanks followed and Kaz found himself unconsciously rubbing up against the matress. He was fully hard now.

Pitch retreated his hands and flipped the boy back to face him, paying no attention to his grunts because of the sore places on his butt. His face was completely flushed and his nipples were erect, pleading for tender biting and attention. But that would be too easy and Pitch liked playing with his food.

He placed one hand on the boy's shoulder and the other at the lower part of his back to pull him up in a seating position gently. Tentacles wrapped around his arms, securing them behind his back and another patch went to his thighs, pulling them farther apart.

Pitch shed off his own clothing and gazed longingly Kaz, admiring the pale smooth skin on his neck muscles and collarbone. He wanted to cover it with bites and hickeys, but he had to plan it stedily. He didn't want to rush into it, he wanted to catch the guy off-guard. Besides, he had enough spontaneity in his arrival as it was. And that really wasn't his forte.

He chuckled when he saw Kaz squirm against the binds, his eyes fluttery behind the shadow blindfold, face flushed from embarrassment and mouth slightly open. He really couldn't wait to sink his teeth into him, make him scream, make him beg and completely break him.

"Hungry?" He asked, looming over the boy and trailing his claws down his chest. "Been a while since someone touched you like this, right?"

The boy grunted and nodded, saliva forming at the sides of his mouth.

 _So eager..._ Pitch thought smugly. _Such eagerness should be rewarded._

He ran his fingers through the boy's messy hair and pulled him down to his length.

"If you're so hungry, help yourself." He purred into the boy's ear, twirling the strands of hair between his fingers. 

He hissed when trails of saliva dripped from Kaz's mouth onto his dick and trickled down the shaft.

Kaz blew a hot breath onto the head before kissing it with his lips and teasing it with his toungue. When he heard the man groan, his movements became bolder.

He engulfed Pitch's length, sucking hard and trailing his teeth slightly against the shaft. The hand in his hair tightened it's grip as it began moving his head up and down in a rhythm Kaz thought it suited his dark companion.

In no time at all the pace picked up speed and both of them were moaning shamelessly as if trying to outcry one another. Beads of sweat trailed down down Kaz's spine, his member pulsed roughly against his stomach, demanding attention he couldn't provide thanks to his restrained hands.

Kaz's head was pulled back making a thick pop and a warm and sticky substance hit his face, dripping down onto his neck and chest. His tongue automatically shot out to the sides of his mouth, curiously tasting the cum. Slightly bitter, but suave like dark chocolate.

"Impressive." Breathed the raw, hoarse voice. A gentle hand cupped his cheek.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good."

The hand retreated and the boy was pushed back down onto the bed as the creature's slick long tongue trailed his torso, licking away the cum. Kaz bit down on his lower lip as his muscles twitched in heated delight. Pitch knew exactly where to bite, where to touch and where to nibble. It sent him over the edge.

The guy cried out, unable to stop himself. He's bitten so hard on his lip that he tasted blood.

The creature's tongue licked over the boy's lips, cleaning the cut. "Tonight only I get to mark you." It's voice was posessive and overflowed with lust. Then Pitch bit down on the boy's shoulder to prove his point.

Kaz moaned softly at the gesture and pushed his hips against Pitch's until he felt their cocks touch. He needed it and he needed it now.

"Shh. Patience, young one." Pitch said, licking the fresh bite. 

When Kaz felt a firm hand wrap around his aching dick, he groaned loudly.

"You've been a good boy. So submissive." The hand started to move, but it was so agonizingly slow. And Kaz wanted more. A whole lot more.

"Ugh, fuck me already." He snapped, thrusting into Pitch's hand.

He heard a deep chuckle. "Oh, you are too precious."

"Wha-" Long, smooth fingers were pushed into his mouth. 

"Suck."

He quickly obliged, running his tongue over the fingers and coating them with his saliva. 

Moments later, Pitch pulled them out and inserted both of them into Kaz's hole. The boy sqealed and shifted, arching his back as the fingers wandered around inside him. Pitch wasn't gentle and Kaz didn't want him to be. 

While stretching and massaging the hole, Pitch focused his attention on biting and sucking the boy's neck, leaving very promising and proud marks. His free hand trailed down Kaz's back, leaving bright white marks that faded into dark pink.

Pitch shoved another finger in and moved them in curved motion, gaining a broken sqeak from Kaz. The Boogeyman had never felt as smug as he did right there and then, staring at the beautiful mess he's created. He could see past those blindfold tentacles, those eyes were shut and fluttery, that breathing sounded like someone was itching to taste sweet, sweet air and those lips.

He leaned down and kissed the boy wetly, quickly dominating his tongue. As he explored Kaz's mouth he felt an anxious, pleading moan vibrate on his lips.

_Oh, Kaz... I haven't even finished breaking you yet._

Without pulling away, Pitch removed his fingers and teasingly rubbed the outer muscles of the hole. The boy responded with an eager wail and wrapped his legs around Pitch's torso, pulling the man closer to him. He was more than ready.

The Nightmare King chuckled, sliding his hands over to that bruised ass and groped it tightly before pushing himself in. A high-pitched moan escaped from the boy's lips.

If Kaz thought he was full with just Pitch fingers, he was wrong. The feeling was a lot more loaded and intense when it came to the dick. And Pitch was nothing small. Kaz understood that fact a lot better now.

He really wished he could have his hands free so he could relieve the tension in his cock, but it didn't look like it was happening any time soon. Then Pitch's hand grabbed it's head, his thumb sliding over the slit, smearing the precum and Kaz's mind blew up.

He didn't worry about being alone for the rest of his life, or what the future holds, or whether this was wrong or not. None of it mattered. None of it compared to the feeling that spilled through his chest and tingled in his toes. 

"P-Pitch!" Kaz screamed, his semen scattering all over their sweat-coated bodies. He felt Pitch's dick twitch inside him before the Nightmare King arrived too, spilling his seed into him. Kaz bit down on Pitch's shoulder as the man emptied himself in him and the tentacles vanished into the darkness. 

They fell back on the tangled sheets and stared at the ceiling while steadying their breaths. 

"Since it's my birthday, can I request something?" Kaz asked looking over at Pitch.

"What?" Those golden eyes stared back at him, curious.

Kaz moved closer, wrapping his arms around the man and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Hold me."

He felt the man's body tense in a moment of uncertainty before he sighed and held the boy close to him.

"Just for tonight." Kaz promised. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Pitch or himself.

The dread was making his way back into his heart. 

"Shh. You're not alone." He heard the smooth voice whisper into his ear. "People need to coexist so they can take care of eachother. You may think you're alone, but that's not the case. There's always someone who gives a damn."

Kaz felt a light blanket being pulled over him. 

"Sleep now. Have a sweet nightmare." 

With the feeling of a soft, faint kiss on his forehead Kaz's conciousness fell into the darkness.

-

_Clank. Clank. Pshhhh._

_Finally this thing works._ Pitch thought to himself bitterly, lighting his cigarette.

He hadn't meant for that one night stand to run so deeply, he hadn't wanted it to happen in the first place, but for some reason when he layed his eyes on that defenceless little boy, he couldn't control himself. Something dark opened at the back of his mind and possessed him, except he felt in full control over himself. 

It was odd. He wasn't sure he liked that feeling.

 _Maybe I'm just not cut out for these things._ He thought, tapping the cigarette with his thumb.

His mind flashed back to when he was staring at Kaz, who was sleeping blissfully on his chest. He didn't know why it felt so comfortable to be with him. He usually hated sharing beds with anyone he wasn't remotely close to.

He sighed, taking one last drag before putting it out. And what was with that whole 'you're not alone' preach. He knew better than anyone that you're alone throughout this whole goddamn life. Why did this guy need special treatment? What made him so different?

_And yet..._

Pitch licked his lips. He could still taste him on his tongue. No amout of cigarettes could wipe off that boy's scent.

Maybe he would visit him next year. Or bring him over to his lair on his own anniversary. 

Pitch smiled at the thought. 

Alone or not, lonely or loved - he couldn't wait for their next encounter.


End file.
